


Every superhero has an origin story

by frozenorange



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Parrish became a cop is Laura Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every superhero has an origin story

Deputy Parrish sighed as the phone of the police station rang. It had been one hell of a week, filled with all sort of emergencies and crimes, and it had drained him. He had no idea how Sheriff Stilinski could keep up, but he sure couldn't. The rushing started not even one minute later, when the officer who had gotten the call rushed to the sheriff's office. Parrish could see everything from his office, walls made of glass not really giving any of them much privacy. The sheriff rose from his desk while the officer was still speaking, dishing out macabre details of the emergency they had been called in to. The sheriff instinctively touched his hip, where the gun holster was secured into place, and then stormed past the officer and into the hall. Parrish stood from his desk as well, getting the gun and his jacket and walked out of his office, straight to where Stilinski was. 

  
"Sir?" He prompted, tugging on his jacket. 

  
Sheriff Stilinski swallowed nervously, his hands clenching around the keys of the cruiser, "Arson."

  
The whole world stopped spinning for Parrish when the Sheriff uttered that word. When he decided to become a cop, he knew that this might happen, that he might have been called to report in a fire, but he had just hoped it would never happen. And now it did. Years in the military disarming bombs were nothing compared to this, because this was his past haunting him, painful memories resurfacing after too many years. 

  
He ha been eighteen and sure that he will grow up to become a basketball star. He was captain of the team, and the best player in Beacon Hills High. Well, maybe second best only to Derek Hale, but the dark haired boy was a couple of years younger than him and Parrish was dating his sister anyway. To him, Laura Hale was perfection. She was all he could have ever wished for, and more. They loved each other, they truly did. Laura was always so relaxed when with him and she made him happy like nobody before. She had even brought him home to meet the family once, the Hales were weird, but not enough to scare him away. He and Laura were simply meant to be. Everything went fine between them until the fire, which took Laura's family away from her and Laura away from him. It was then when Parrish knew he was going to become a police officer, or a soldier, anything that would let him save people and avoid something like this from happening ever again. 

  
"Deputy!" Stilinski urged from the door, snapping Parrish out of his memories. 

  
He was doing this for Laura, for the girl he once loved and lost. "Let's go, sir."


End file.
